Talk:Kamen Rider Build
I'm beginning to suspect that this series will be modeled after construction equipment.Legognocchi101 (talk) 20:41, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :I'm still holding out for a LEGO-like theme. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 21:46, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Build, the last Heisei Rider? https://www3.nhk.or.jp/nhkworld/en/news/20170609_14/ RepublicVictoria (talk) 09:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Maybe not. Naruhito will ascend the throne in the very beginning of 2019. So, we have one Rider left. BlackJack56 (talk) 09:48, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Yes, the 20th series will be the final Heisei Rider and the first of the new era. A situation akin to Black RX, only the difference is Emperor Akihito is stepping down. This hasn't been done in Japan's government in over 200 years, hence why the Japanese are making a big deal about it. It would be like a President being elected and then deciding midway into his/her term that they want to quit. Usually, appointed officials serve their tenure until their term is up or until death and being Emperor of Japan usually had no exit clause in their constitution (though that is going to change during the process of Akihito's preparations for leaving with the Diet set to change the rules.)--Aldo The Fox (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hate to make this sound like politics, but right now I'm just hoping that the new emperor of Japan isn't like Trump.Legognocchi101 (talk) 20:20, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Let's not rile up anyone by mentioning that name, besides Japan no longer has an Emperor as a political figure of power. Much like in England, the power structure has changed over time so the Imperial family leaves governing to elected officials. The Emperor's job is more for ceremonial events or diplomatic events (greeting visitors such as the President of the USA, Akihito shook hands with President Obama when he visited Japan.) when world leaders visit the country though more serious matters are up to the Prime Minister. But bottom line, Build is the last FULL Kamen Rider Series of the Heisei Era and its successor will be the final series of that era PERIOD and the first of the new era like Black RX was for the Showa and Heisei era.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 21:12, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :"and the first of the new era". My point of contention with your wording: no season will be part of two franchise Eras, even if it's split between two real-world Periods (my nitpicking word choice distinction; if you get this difference, don't bother reading further). Black RX was the first real-world Heisei "Period" series, yes, but it was still well within the franchise's Showa Rider "Era" that went until J. I feel that Toei will keep the "Heisei" name for the full season 20 after Build to balance Phase 2 (Neo) with Phase 1 (OG) Heisei at ten each, and only then make their newly named "Era 3" start in season 21, unless they've made a public statement to the contrary. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 05:12, June 15, 2017 (UTC)